Warriors: Amber Skies and Dark Nights
by Shinymudkip25
Summary: There are more Clans than just the ones we know and love and in an ideal world, all the Clans ancestors will walk together in the same sky. When a new prophecy is given to Jayfeather, the same one is given to another cat of another clan. What's it about? The joining of 2 skies and another fall of Darkness. (better than it sounds, please R&R!) Updates are back! :)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

Jayfeather wandered through a dream. He was unsure of whose; he had stumbled into it by mistake. He tasted the air and scented two cats. He walked some more and saw a silver-blue she-cat talking to much younger tortoiseshell she-cat. The younger cat looked confused and sad, while the older one showed no expression. The younger cat nodded and began to fade. Jayfeather smirked; the cat was surprised that she was leaving.

When the tortoiseshell vanished entirely, the silver-blue turned towards him. "Jayfeather, come closer," she said to him. He walked toward her, uncertain.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" he asked.

"I am Riverblaze, one of Firestar's sisters, and makes you my kin." She replied.

Jayfeather was a little shocked. "Firestar had a sister other than Princess?"

Riverblaze sighed. "Yes he did. There are many of my kin scattered throughout the world. Yet Firestar was the only one to step into the world of ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan."

Jayfeather stared at her. "Why am I here? I asked you before and you did not answer."

"You must carry a prophecy to your Clans," Riverblaze answered calmly.

"B-But we won the Final Battle! What else do we have to fight?" Jayfeather stammered.

"There are more Clans than yours you know. Yours were the first, but the others must survive too," Riverblaze said, again in the same calm voice, as though she had planned everything she was going to say.

Part of Jayfeather understood. He nodded. "So what now?"

She laughed. "What now? You deliver the message to your Clan."

"But if it doesn't apply to me or my Clans, then why should I?"

She leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "But it does."

_"Kin of both Tiger and Fire will stand together. They will bring Dark Wishes to yet another end, yet it will not be the last fall. Their actions will join the stars of two skies and both will forever walk among them. Believe in Amber Skies and Dark Nights, for they will be salvation for their Clans, and they will build the originals' strength even more so." _

Riverblaze's voice faded away, and Jayfeather woke in his own nest, blind and in darkness. _"So another battle will begin, yet it will be far, far away, and with different Clans… "_ He dismissed the thought, stood up and walked outside into the camp that he knew so very well.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX

**So how was that? Allegiances in the next chapter. Please R&R. Constructive criticism taken. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances **

**FrostClan**

Leader: Breezestar- a black she-cat with ice blue eyes and pale grey stripes

Deputy: Iceclaw- pure white tom with a black tail and black paws

Apprentice- Harepaw- a reckless tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Blossomstep- dark tortoiseshell with green eyes

Apprentice- Willowcloud- grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

Snowpool- a white she-cat with amber eyes

Patchwillow- gray and ginger tom with green eyes

Lynxheart- handsome golden tom with brown stripes from neck to tail. He has a white chest and paws

Apprentice- Streakpaw- a black and white tabby tom

Cinderfall- gray and white dappled she-cat

Blackpool- tom with a glossy black pelt and amber eyes

Petalsky- light brown tabby she-cat with a black muzzle

Apprentice- Dawnpaw- a pale gray she-cat with blue-green eyes

Blazepelt- a brown and black tom with blue eyes

Ivyfur- a calico she-cat with an obvious scar down her right flank

Hawkpool- a black tom with hazel eyes; brother of Darknight in AshClan

Leafstrike- a white tom with kind hazel eyes and light ginger paws

Ambersky- a golden she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes

**Queens**

Streamstorm- silver and white queen with gray paws, mother of Iceclaw's kits; Whitekit (pure white tom) and Frostkit (white she-kit with grey paws)

Echoblaze- a white queen with ginger streaks, mother of Blackpool's kits; Shadekit (gray she-kit), Lilykit (ginger tabby she-cat), Robinkit (tabby she-kit)

Brightcloud- a white queen with black spots and ice blue eyes, mother of Patchwillow's kits; Dovekit (white she-kit with very faint, hard to see gray stripes and paws and deep blue eyes) and Ravenkit (black she-cat with deep blue eyes)

Mapledawn- a dark brown queen with with paws, chest and amber eyes, expecting a secret cat's kits

**AshClan**

Leader: Emberstar- dark grey tom with ginger flecks

Deputy: Featherstream- a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, white paws and belly

Medicine Cat: Duskpool- white she-cat with ginger ears, legs and back splotch, has icy blue eyes

Apprentice: Cloudedsky- white she-cat with black splotches and blue eyes

**Warriors**

Silentfeather- beautiful silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Gingerpaw- a light ginger tom with lively green eyes

Smokefall- a gray tabby she-cat with brown paws

Lionfang- dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Cinderfrost- a gray she-cat with blue eyes

Blackwind- black tom with forest green eyes

Dewfrost- mottled brown tom with amber eyes and a crooked left ear

Apprentice- Lightpaw- a golden tabby she-cat with white stripes and green eyes

Sandstream- beautiful cream colored she-cat with a pale ginger undercoat and amber eyes

Stormgaze- a grey tom ranging in his pelt shades, has stormy green eyes

Flameflower- a sandy tom with orange splotches

Redsun- large ginger tom with amber eyes; Foxstep's brother

Foxstep- dark ginger tom with green eyes

Darknight- a black tom with white splotches on his face, a scar on his right leg and dark blue eyes

**Queens**

Frostfoot- black she-cat with white paws and green eyes; mother of Dewfrost's kits; Hollykit (black she-kit with green eyes), Mottledkit (mottled brown tom). She takes care of two kits with no known mother or father; Cloudkit (pure white she-kit) and Ivykit (silver grey she-kit)

Duskstep- a ginger and black queen with blazing amber eyes, mother of an unknown cat's kits; Leapkit (tortoiseshell tom) and Birdkit (brown she-kit)

**DewClan**

Leader: Flightstar- a tortoiseshell and brown she-cat with piercing green eyes

Deputy: Redfur- russet tom with faint orange stripes on his legs, a white back paw and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Raintail- blue-grey tom with darker flecks

Apprentice- Finchpaw- a light golden, almost yellowish, she-cat with brown paws

**Warriors**

Fireblaze- a ginger tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Featherpaw- blue-gray she-cat with white paws and tail tip

Moleclaw- a black tom with a brown underbelly

Windheart- a golden brown tom with black paws who is half DewClan and AshClan

Hollywhisper- dark brown she-cat with a torn ear and a blue eye and a green eye, former Kittypet

Apprentice- Reedpaw- a brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Amberleaf- white she-cat with gold and ginger patches and stripes

Stonefang- a dark gray tom with faint black stripes and hazel eyes

Irisheart- light silver she-cat with blue eyes and a torn right ear

Liongaze- an orange tom with brown eyes and dark orange stripes

**Queens**

Streamfur- silver queen with white paws, mother of Moleclaw's kits; Pebblekit (a dark brown tabby tom) and Hazelkit (a sleek silver-grey she-kit)

Flameblaze- flame colored she-cat with a white chest, mother of an unknown cat's kits; Breezekit (pure black tom with white paws) and Sunkit (golden-brown she-kit with green eyes)

**MistClan**

Leader: Badgerstar- a white tom with a black stripe on his nose and black stripes down his back

Deputy: Goldenheart- golden brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Meadowsong- a small, graceful light brown she-cat with one white ear. Has light green eyes

**Warriors**

Cloudjaw- a gray tom with a white muzzle and green eyes

Apprentice- Runningpaw- ginger tom with yellow eyes

Redash- a dark red-brown tom with shaggy fur and green eyes

Tanglepath- smoky gray tom with wide blue eyes and a bobtail

Moonleaf- a grey, white and silver she-cat with light green eyes

Specklefur- a speckled white she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentice- Fawnpaw- brown and cream she-cat with bright blue eyes

Icefeather- silver she-cat with dark blue eyes, has black stripes

Wingpelt- long haired gray tom with amber eyes

Grayfoot- a black tom with gray paws and hazel eyes

Shadowtalon- a jet black tom with one blue eye and one amber eye

**Queens**

Mistybreeze- a grey tabby queen with amber eyes, mother-to-be of Goldenheart's kits

Riverdove- a light tabby queen with ginger ears and a silver tail, former loner, mother of her loner mate's kit; Bramblekit (a bright ginger tabby tom). She also takes care of Shadowkit (a black tom with grayish blue eyes).


	3. Chapter 1 (official 1)

**A/N: Hi. To clarify, the same Clans (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan) still exist, just faraway from the 'new' Clans.**

**I need to thank all the people who gave me OCs for this story. They helped a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does**

**Chapter 1**

Ambersky stalked through the undergrowth, not making a sound. She was stalking a rather large finch that had landed nearby. Her amber eyes narrowed and she pounced, catching the bird by surprise. She delivered a quick bite to its neck and it was over.

"What a catch! Hawkpool's going to be very jealous," said a voice from behind a bush. Ambersky rolled her eyes. It was Leafstrike. The white tom slid out from behind the bush and padded over to her.

"Well then, Hawkpool has issues. No one should be jealous over caught prey," Ambersky said teasingly.

"Food is food after all," sighed Leafstrike. He himself had been carrying two voles from his hunt.

Ambersky peered at his catch. "Not bad yourself Leafstrike," she said.

He shrugged. "Two voles. Yeah, I guess that's okay," he said plainly.

Ambersky nudged him. "Hey, I only have a finch. You should be happy you got any prey at all, now that it's getting sunny."

Leafstrike nodded. "Yeah, you would think the prey wants shade over here in our territory, but no, it has to go over to AshClan's meadows." He shook his head. "It makes no sense."

"Hawkpool's probably pretty upset already. His brother gets all the food he wants over in AshClan," Ambersky said bitterly.

Leafstrike's voice changed from playful to serious instantly. "Yeah, but let's not talk about it so close their borders. A patrol could hear us." Ambersky nodded, picked up her catch, and walked back to camp with Leafstrike.

.oOo.

Ambersky and Leafstrike walked into camp and set their catch down on the fresh kill pile. The FrostClan camp was located in the center of a dense forest which got little sunlight at any time except Greenleaf. The camp was surrounded by a wall of thorns and brambles and sported a rather large tree in the center. The tree's roots created crevices used as dens.

"Who caught the finch?" asked a black tom. He had fierce hazel eyes and looked at the bird with surprise in them.

Leafstrike flicked his ears towards Ambersky. "She did Hawkpool. And I must say it was quite the catch." He winked at her.

Ambersky looked away from Leafstrike and at Hawkpool. She noticed a new cut on his right leg. "What did you do this time?" Ambersky asked.

"If you really want to know, there was a fox in our territory. It put up a pretty hard fight and several other warriors were injured," Hawkpool replied evenly. Ambersky was a little surprised. Hawkpool usually got caught up in border skirmishes that left marks, so that's what she assumed the wound was from.

.oOo.

Ambersky sat eating fresh kill with Hawkpool and Leafstrike at the base of the Bigroot; the place the Clan leader would stand for meetings. They had all been good friends for quite some time so they had their usual spot always available.

"I still can't believe that we were able to get this much prey tonight. Everyone in the Clan got a piece!" Leafstrike said as he looked around at the rest of the Clan. Leafstrike was the one that tended to notice changes or shifts in the mood of the Clan. It was his gift and Ambersky admired that about him.

"Isn't someone a little stare-y tonight?" asked Hawkpool deviously.

Ambersky's face flushed with embarrassment when she realized she'd been staring at Leafstrike. She looked away before Leafstrike even said, "What?"

Just as Hawkpool opened his mouth to say something, Breezestar jumped on top of the Bigroot. The Clan noticed her presence quickly and fell silent. Breezestar was jet black, with very pale gray stripes. She had a mate, but no kits (yet).

"Thank you to all our warriors who gathered our prey tonight. We have so much; we have some left over after everyone has already eaten!" With that, the Clan gave a little cheer and some cats thanked others. "Now, I have two announcements," Breezestar continued. "First is that I am expecting kits and will be stepping down from my position as leader for a few moons." She turned her head towards a white tom with black paws and a black tail. "Our deputy, Iceclaw, will be filling in for me as leader. Please let's all do our best to help him out with this temporary transition." The Clan nodded and murmured to each other for a few heartbeats, some of their gazes resting on Lynxheart, a golden tom and Breezestar's mate.

"My second announcement is that we have reached a point in time where three of our kits are ready to become apprentices." Breezestar beckoned three lively looking kits to the Bigroot. "Echoblaze's kits have now reached their sixth moon and are now given the right to be apprentices. Step forward Robinkit."

A nervous looking tabby she-kit stepped forward towards Breezestar. Her amber eyes showed fear as well as excitement. _"Is that how I looked when I was becoming an apprentice too?"_ Ambersky wondered. She shrugged it off and waited to see who would mentor the young cat. "From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Robinpaw," Breezestar said.

"Step forward Ambersky," she called. Ambersky's eyes betrayed surprise, but her composure was held firm. She stepped forward and looked at the little tabby cat's eyes. She was ready.

"Ambersky, you are an excellent hunter and battler. Iceclaw taught you patience, but you already had the skill and determination to become a great warrior. May you guide Robinpaw in her training and give her strength." Ambersky touched noses with Robinpaw and beckoned her over towards her friends.

.oOo.

"Can we go see creek with Leafstrike and Lilypaw? Please? I really want to go!" pleaded Robinpaw. It had been one night since she had been named an apprentice and she had already wanted to go with her sister to explore the territory.

Ambersky sighed. "I guess so. I better check if it's okay with Leafstrike first," she said. Ambersky began to turn and pad away when she bumped into a white tom cat.

"Ambersky! I was just going to look for you! Lilypaw says we should go see the creek with you and Robinpaw. Is that okay with you?" Leafstrike asked.

"Yeah sure! It's weird, I was going to ask you and Lilypaw the same thing…" said Ambersky, her voice trailing off at the end.

"Hey, um, Ambersky? Can we go check the borders too? We're super close to AshClan territory if we go that way, so we might as well!" Robinpaw had come up behind them. Ambersky turned around and saw Lilypaw chatting with her other sister Shadepaw.

"Hey Hawkpool!" Ambersky called to him. "Do you and Shadepaw want to come explore the territory with us? We're going to check the borders too."

"It would be my pleasure. AshClan might be crossing borders again," said Hawkpool.

"What's with him?" asked Robinpaw. "Why is he so obsessed with AshClan? They're not bad are they?"

Ambersky was alarmed by the question. "Well, it's hard to explain, but Hawkpool has a brother in AshClan. Hawkpool was originally from there, but he fixed his heart here in the forest with the frost," she said slowly. She didn't want Robinpaw to know about Hawkpool's parents or how they died in a dog attack.

Robinpaw seemed satisfied. "Have you met him?" she asked.

"Who?" Ambersky asked back.

"Hawkpool's brother. Have you met him?"

"No, but I hear he's a great warrior. I've never seen him at Gatherings or anything. Well, maybe I have, I don't really know because Hawkpool never says anything about him," Ambersky replied thoughtfully.

"Okay. Well, maybe you'll meet him someday. It would be interesting meeting him. Do you know his name?"

"Yeah. I've heard it once or twice from Hawkpool."

"What is it?"

"His name is Darknight."

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Jayfeather tried to make sense of the dream. It made NO sense. Firestar's kin, Tigerstar's kin, other Clans… It was pretty farfetched.

"Jay's Wing," whispered a familiar voice.

"Half-Moon!" Jayfeather cried. No one took any notice.

"You're doing the right thing, trying to understand what this means," Half-Moon said.

"Why is this happening? What is happening?" Jayfeather asked.

"The same thing happened when the Ancient warriors fought on your side in the Final Battle. It is the joining of two skies."

"And what is that?" Jayfeather pressed.

"Jayfeather! We need you! Cinderheart's kits are coming!" called Lionblaze.

"I have to go Jay's Wing. Take care," Half-Moon whispered.

Jayfeather turned the other way and ran towards the sound of his brother's voice. Half-Moon's breath was still lingering on his cheek.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**So how was it? Let me know please! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ahh! I did not expect so much positive feedback! Thank you all for your reviews! Once again, I need to thank all the people who gave me OCs for this story. They helped a lot!**

**For this chapter, the character Redsun will be a total jerk, so bear with me! ****He's the ****Oops! Let's not continue! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does**

**Chapter 2**

Darknight padded through the thick grass. His friend Redsun and Redsun's brother Foxstep trailed him. Foxstep really had no choice but to come along; it was the persuasion of Redsun. Darknight smirked. The dark ginger looked around with fear in his eyes.

"Darknight look at the border," whispered Redsun. "There are FrostClan cats, no doubt trying to steal out prey." Darknight looked ahead and spotted a black pelt among the others.

"Let's pay them a visit shall we?" Darknight took off, his paws making little to no noise through the grass. Redsun followed instantly, hesitating when Foxstep stayed where he was.

"Foxstep, we have to go beat the mouse-dung out of those cats! Don't you want to help?" asked Redsun. His claws slid out.

"N-no Redsun. I don't want to," stammered Foxstep. Darknight laughed convincingly.

Redsun took a step toward Foxstep. "Come on. It'll be good for you," he meowed. "Or are you a scared little mouse-brain?" Without waiting for an answer, Redsun raked his claws across Foxstep's cheek. Blood began to well almost instantly. Foxstep looked at his brother in alarm and ran back towards the camp.

"How weak! Why do I have to be his brother?" Redsun spat bitterly. "The nerve of that coward!"

"Yeah, Foxstep's quite the weakling!" Darknight played along, although he was believed that Foxstep was right. Darknight disliked Redsun because he was power-hungry, but Darknight had no one else to turn to. If he turned to Foxstep, he would be hurt by Redsun as well. After Darknight's parents had died and his brother left for FrostClan (when he was five moons old), the newly named Redpaw took him under his wing. Darknight sighed internally.

Redsun looked at Darknight, hunger in his eyes. "Let's go chase some FrostClan scum away!" He took off running towards the border, Darknight on his tail.

.oOo.

Darknight and Redsun watched the cats for a while. All Darknight could tell was that there were three warriors, three apprentices, and one of the warriors was Hawkpool. He tensed and got ready to spring at them. Redsun did the same.

"Now!" Redsun hissed. Darknight leapt out of the grass and landed right on the border. The cats turned to face him and automatically assumed the battle position.

"Get off our land!" hissed a white tom. His hazel eyes blazed with rivalry. The golden she-cat beside him was tense too. Darknight thought she was stunning.

Redsun leapt out of the grass as soon as the tom spoke. He looked the golden cat up and down and smirked. "Well, for once, FrostClan cats can make something good!" Redsun said.

The golden cat looked taken aback by his comment. Her eyes narrowed and she hissed, "At least FrostClan cats know the warrior code and respect it!" The white tom beside her flinched and Hawkpool glared at her.

"Stop it Ambersky. These mouse-brains aren't even across the border. If they were, then they'd be shredded by me as fast as you can say 'mouse'." Hawkpool said to her. Ambersky glared back at him and the white tom flashed Hawkpool a grateful glance.

"Who are you? Why did you scare us like that?" asked a tabby she-cat who Darknight assumed was an apprentice.

"I am Redsun, the greatest warrior that ever lived! You better get back to camp before this gets ugly- little warrior," sneered Redsun. The tabby's gaze sparked with fear and ran back to camp, soon followed by the other apprentices.

"Cut it out Redsun! The point wasn't to fight anyone!" Darknight stepped in front of him and hissed.

"What was the point then?" asked Ambersky. Darknight turned to answer, but Redsun did first.

"Well, there was no real point, but now there can be a prize," he said, eyeing Ambersky. Ambersky met his dauntless gaze evenly with one of her own. Darknight took a deep breath. _"She's incredibly stubborn to keep it up with Redsun like this,"_ Darknight thought. He couldn't take the tension anymore.

Redsun grinned. "Well, let's just get this over with then." He leaped at her and Ambersky rolled out of the way. The white tom jumped in front of her and took a swipe at Redsun. Darknight watched Redsun effortlessly parry it and swipe back. Hawkpool leaped at Darknight and pinned him to the ground.

"You're not going to fight with him are you?" Hawkpool whispered to him. Darknight shook his head slightly. "You know he's going to kill you if you don't fight with him. Why?" Hawkpool whispered again.

Darknight whispered "He knows about the prophecy." Hawkpool's gaze sparked with fear for a second then it vanished. Hawkpool turned and launched himself at Redsun. Redsun turned his head and the white tom clawed him viciously.

"Run! Into the forest!" cried Hawkpool. Darknight got up and ran to the other side of the border. He stopped next to Ambersky. Their eyes met for a brief second and he knew that this was the other cat in the prophecy. He turned back to the fight.

Hawkpool and the white tom were beating Redsun. "Stop, please stop!" Redsun called out. The two toms backed away, leaving the ginger by himself on the AshClan side of the border. "Darknight, I always knew you were never really AshClan! I knew you would stay with your brother even if he chose his own side!" Redsun growled. "You're not helpless or weak, so you're a traitor!"

Darknight knew Redsun's words shouldn't have any effect on him, but they stung. It was like running into a bramble. Darknight had been born into AshClan, and he never intended to betray it, but he knew he couldn't be accepted again because of what Redsun would say. He clenched his teeth and saw Redsun's triumphant smirk.

"This isn't over, that's for sure!" Redsun yowled as the FrostClan cats and Darknight fled into the forest full of shadows.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

** So how was that? Is my action going to fast? Is this confusing? Sorry for the late update, I've just had some stuff going on. Let me know if this was as bad as crowfood or not! -Mudkip**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for everyone's reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying this! Sorry if my last chapter was a little short, I just needed them to meet. Now I have been asked a few questions about Redsun and how Darknight and Hawkpool know about the prophecy. Trust me I will explain this. Trust the master Mudkip.**

**I am embarrassed to admit a mistake. I did not explain this properly so here it goes: This prophecy given was given to the tortoiseshell she-cat from the prologue, the medicine cat from AshClan and Jayfeather, but at different times. When it was given to AshClan and FrostClans' med. cats, it was before the Final battle had started in Firestar's clans. This was also at the time when Darknight and Ambersky were just kits. (that will have something to do with the fact that Redsun knows the prophecy) When the prophecy is given to Jayfeather, it is in the present time after the final battle. **

**Wow that was long. Anyway, let's start.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does**

**Chapter 3**

Ambersky padded through the forest next to Leafstrike and the black tom from AshClan. She was amazed that the tom was Darknight, Hawkpool's brother. They looked similar in build, though Darknight was a little bulkier, and had the same eye shape. Darknight also didn't have Hawkpool's jet black pelt; his was only broken by a few white splotches on his face. The thing that surprised Ambersky the most about her strange encounter with the brothers was that they had opposite scars. Ambersky had noticed a scar on Darknight's right paw, which mirrored the one on Hawkpool's left. Hawkpool had found it a symbol of his past and let his fur grow over it so it seemed invisible.

She shrugged off the thought and continued walking towards the camp. Suddenly she let out a sharp cry of pain. She looked down and saw her foot was caught in a bramble. Darknight quickly rushed over before Leafstrike could get there. He began to unwind the bramble. "Here, let me help you." He finished and nudged Ambersky to her feet.

"Thank you," she said. "But I could have done it myself." She turned away and caught a glimpse of something on Leafstrike's face. Was it jealousy? Was it satisfaction? Ambersky couldn't tell.

"Let's just keep going. We're almost there," said Hawkpool impatiently. He began climbing up a slope towards the camp.

Leafstrike fell in beside Ambersky, matching her pawsteps. "Do you think Robinpaw will be okay? She seemed terrified back there," Leafstrike asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She just wasn't expecting anything like that," replied Ambersky.

"Neither were we," muttered Leafstrike. Hawkpool's ears twitched in agreement. Leafstrike and Hawkpool had always been good enough friends to know what each other was thinking or to understand each other with simple gestures.

"I do have to ask a question though," said Ambersky. She turned to Darknight. "Why was that cat with you saying he thought you were always a traitor?"

Darknight stiffened. "Not here," he said, catching Hawkpool's eye. Hawkpool nodded.

Ambersky frowned. "Why not? We're far enough away from the AshClan border."

Hawkpool sighed. "Ambersky, if we discuss this, it's going to be with Blossomstep."

"But how come-"

"Just because Ambersky!" Hawkpool meowed fiercely. Ambersky was confused by his tone of voice, but decided to go with the flow. They reached the top of the slope and paused by the entrance to the camp.

"Darknight you first," said Leafstrike. Darknight only nodded and walked through the entrance. Leafstrike followed after him while Hawkpool held back.

"Ambersky, there's something that you don't know about yourself," Hawkpool said. "That's one of the reasons why I stuck around you all this time." He padded through the thorn barrier and into the camp, leaving Ambersky speechless and still.

.oOo.

"Hawkpool, I don't know how you know about that! That prophecy was given to me many moons ago!" Blossomstep said, quite shocked.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Blossomstep," replied Hawkpool in a soft voice. "No one but my brother and a few other cats from AshClan know that I was going to be a medicine cat. When I was a kit, I received a dream from StarClan. I soon found out that it wasn't my dream alone; Duskpool was sharing it with me. I don't know how, but I heard that prophecy."

Blossomstep blinked a few times, absorbing the new knowledge. "Who else knew about this besides Duskpool and Darknight?" she asked.

"Redsun's mentor at the time was very close with Duskpool and he overheard the prophecy being retold, but nothing more," Hawkpool replied slowly. "AshClan's former leader, Goldenstar, also knew. She was going to make me the next medicine cat apprentice." Hawkpool's voice faltered slightly at the end.

"And then the fox attack happened, right?" Blossomstep asked after a long silence.

"Darknight and I made a pact, that I would go looking for this 'Ambersky' and he would stay and train himself to be a great warrior for when the time came for us to meet up again."

"And that scar on your paw? The one you never show?"

Hawkpool was almost to the entrance of the medicine den. He turned slightly towards Blossomstep. "From the leader of the foxes."

"Wait Hawkpool! I have one more question! Are you the father of Mapledawn's kits?"

"What does it matter? I love her," replied Hawkpool. "She's also AshClan born and we spend time together, well, before she was expecting kits." He turned completely away and walked out of the den, leaving Blossomstep wanting to consult StarClan again.

.oOo.

As Hawkpool walked out of the medicine cat den, Darknight padded over to him. "What was that about?" he asked casually.

"Oh, just some trouble with you and your destiny. The usual," he replied with a playful tone in his voice.

"I don't think this is the time to be discussing things in such a friendly way Hawkpool," said a voice from behind him. Hawkpool turned around and saw his mate Mapledawn standing behind him. He nuzzled her affectionately.

"I never knew you had a mate Hawkpool," said Darknight.

"I never knew he had a brother," added Mapledawn evenly. Darknight couldn't help but notice her swollen belly. Her kits would be born in a couple of days at the very least.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in the nursery?" asked Hawkpool.

"You should really be asking Breezestar. She's still carrying out her duties," Mapledawn laughed. "But yeah, I should be. I'll see you later." She licked his cheek affectionately and walked back towards the nursery.

"She seems nice," said Darknight.

"Do you wish you had a mate back in AshClan?" asked Hawkpool.

"Maybe. But I don't know how I would explain everything to her if I did have a mate," Darknight replied.

"I agree. But did you have any friends that would fit in that category? I mean you weren't always that popular," said Hawkpool.

"Well, I was kind of friends with Sandstream and Foxstep. Sandstream was really pretty but I think Foxstep liked her, so I just stayed friends. Redsun also liked her, and I knew that would be trouble, so I stayed out of it."

"Well, I'm glad you had friends in other cats besides Redsun." Hawkpool walked away towards Ambersky and the white tom named Leafstrike. "Hey Darknight, are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure." Darknight padded after him and his friends as they walked out of the camp.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"There you go Cinderheart. Two she-kits and a tom. You did excellent," Jayfeather said to the gray queen. Beside her, a golden tabby she-kit with blue eyes, a gray tom with amber eyes, and a silver she-kit with amber eyes lied.

"Lionblaze, you should come and see your kits," Cinderheart called softly. The golden tabby ran in and licked his mate on the forehead.

"They're beautiful Cinderheart. What should we call them?" Lionblaze asked.

"I don't know Lionblaze. Maybe we could call the golden one Sunkit and the gray one Shaowkit?"

"I love it Cinderheart. I think we should call the silver one Moonkit," Lionblaze said.

Cinderheart looked up at him. "They're beautiful Lionblaze. Thank you for everything."

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Hi guys! I tried to make a longer chapter to make up for the shorter one before this. Ok, so I'm gonna try to write another chapter today, but no promises! Don't forget to R&R! -Mudkip**


	6. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your reviews! To put you all out there we have:**

**Tansyfang**

**Mintiecool1**

**Guest**

**Brightcloud0915**

**Amberstorm233**

**Dark is Walkin' the Green Mile**

**Thank you all for your reviews! Now let's continue!**

**Chapter 4**

Redsun huddled in the corner of the cave. He was far off Clan territory, but he was worried that someone would see him there. He looked at his reflection in the puddle in front of him. His ginger pelt had started to gain strange marking on it as well as change color. He was becoming a dark brown tabby. He hadn't noticed it until it had started happening again. It started again after the encounter with Darknight and Ambersky. In fact, it always happened after something with Darknight had occurred.

Another spasm raced across Redsun's body. He screeched at the top of his lungs. The pain was unbearable. It was like a memory that was too strong to hold back. Images of a dark forest raced across his vision. Flashes of an orange cat, claws, teeth, a stone hollow… They were more powerful than the last time this had happened.

In between the images and Redsun's regular vision, there were strong and powerful amber eyes; much more commanding then his own. When he saw the eyes, his body flailed even more. He screeched even louder and felt like his throat was burning.

"You. You are chosen for something. I can make this pain go away if you accept your destiny," hissed a voice from nowhere. Redsun's eyes watered and he clenched his teeth.

"What…do…I…need…to…do?!" Redsun screamed, his voice echoing throughout the cave.

"Even though you are not Tigerstar's kin, you have been chosen as his successor. You shall be called Darkwish and you will be the Clans' destruction," hissed the voice. Redsun's pelt changed even more from a brown tabby one to black with blood red slashes of fur. The pain slowly began to fade away.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Thistleclaw, who are you?" asked the voice, still hard and cruel.

The now black tom stood up, his eyes slowly becoming as blood red as the random stripes on his fur. "My name…is Darkwish."

Thistleclaw's malicious laugh echoed through the cave. "Tigerstar! We're finally ready!"

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Jayfeather walked through another dream. This time, he was sure he would see Riverblaze again. He looked through the mist and suddenly began to wonder whose dream this was. If the Clans' ancestors were separate from each other, then where else would he be but in a dream?

As Jayfeather kept walking, he saw two cats instead of one. One of them was Riverblaze and the other was a dark tabby.

"Jayfeather! It's so good to see you again!" said Riverblaze. Jayfeather eyed the dark tabby next to her suspiciously. "Oh. This is Scorchfur. To you he must look a lot like Tigerstar, am I right?" Riverblaze asked.

Jayfeather nodded. "Are you Tigerstar's kin?" he asked Scorchfur.

"Yes, I am Leopardstar and Tigerstar's son. I was born back in the old forest, but then I was sent away by my mother when she realized the horrible mistake she made. I found my way to AshClan and lived there for the rest of my life. How did you guess?" Scorchfur said.

"You look just like him," Jayfeather replied. It was true too. The tom's coat was the exact same as Tigerstar's and his eyes were the same too.

"Look Jayfeather. We need to talk to you about Tigerstar. We don't really know that much because we weren't there when the battle happened, and we need to know because the same thing is about to happen," Riverblaze said abruptly.

"Riverblaze? Are you there?" called a voice from the shadows. A tortoiseshell she-cat bounded over to the group of cats and when she came closer, the shadowy landscape transformed into a gold and green forest.

"Blossomstep! It's good to see you!" said Scorchfur. Blossomstep eyed Jayfeather warily. "Oh, this is Jayfeather, a medicine cat from one of the Clans I told you about."

She dipped her head. "Blossomstep, pleased to meet you Jayfeather." Jayfeather nodded politely, staring into her deep green eyes.

"So what do you need to know about Tigerstar?" Jayfeather asked.

"Tigerstar? That's what I came to talk to you about! We have a problem Riverblaze, and it involves Redsun!" Blossomstep said.

"What's wrong?" Scorchfur asked.

"I saw-" She was cut off by a loud rumble and the ground shaking. Jayfeather thought he heard yowls of other cats in the distance, but he couldn't be sure.

"Jayfeather! You have to go! Don't tell anyone what you have seen!" Riverblaze cried.

"But what about Tigerstar?" Jayfeather asked. "What about-"

Suddenly Jayfeather was bolted out of the dream. He opened his eyes to the rich forests of his own StarClan. He took deep, gasping breaths. _"What just happened? Who's Redsun?" _Jayfeather knew one thing for certain- That those other Clans were real and that the battle they were about to face was just as important as any one of ThunderClan's.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Ambersky padded along the forest paths, followed by Darknight. "Okay, so, when you stalk prey in the forest, you have to be careful not to put your paws over frosty pine needles or you might scare off the prey," she said to him.

"You know there are no frosty pine needles in Greenleaf, right Ambersky?" Darknight said teasingly.

"Oh Darknight, you'd be surprised. The forest keeps pretty cool all the time, so there almost is always frost in the morning," Ambersky replied.

"I see. That's most likely why FrostClan territory is here then," laughed Darknight.

"That's not that funny," said Ambersky.

Darknight frowned. "Well, it made sense to me."

"Wait. Stop talking," Ambersky whispered. "I hear something."

Darknight nodded in agreement. "Get behind that tree." Ambersky ran toward the tree and took cover in a crevice made by the roots. Darknight followed quickly, laying down right next to Ambersky. He could smell her fear-scent and he wondered if she could smell his.

From out of the corner of his eye, Darknight could see something move among the shadows. _"It looks like a cat," _Darknight thought. _"A black cat...and it's getting closer…"_

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**And a cliffhanger! (maybe, depends on what you think a cliffhanger is) Let me know as always, how that was! If anyone can guess who that black cat is, (it will be easy. Hopefully) then Leafstrike pulshies for them! :3 -Mudkip**


	7. Chapter 5

**Ok guys. Here we go. Again. It's been FOREVER!**

**Chapter 5**

Leafstrike's paws raced over the forest littered with pine needles. He was chasing a vole, the type of prey that he could catch the best. Leafstrike had needed an activity to get his mind off Darknight and how quickly Ambersky had volunteered to show him the territory. Couldn't she see that he was probably a spy? Couldn't she see that he wasn't going to stay? Leafstrike caught up to the vole and pounced. He bit its neck swiftly and cleanly and it died.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Darkwish's pawsteps made no sound. He had passed the tree where Ambersky and Darknight were ages ago, but it wasn't them he was interested in. There was work to do, allies to gather. The quickest way to get into MistClan was through AshClan and he had taken that route. He crossed the border and almost immediately felt the change in terrain. The ground underneath him was muddy and wet. Darkwish knew he couldn't go to their camp with his unnatural blood red stripes showing, so he coated himself in some of the mud. He then found a dry patch of earth under a tree where he hunted and waited for a patrol to come by.

.oOo.

With two warriors on each side, Darkwish was escorted to the MistClan camp. The camp was located on many small islands in the center of a reed bed. As Darkwish waded across the marshland to the camp, he soon saw it was concealed by thorn bushes. "Come on Arrow. If you want to see Badgerstar, then you better hurry," said one of the warriors; a long haired gray tom named Wingpelt.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Darkwish replied. He had told the patrol that he was a rogue named Arrow and he was just looking for a place to stay. The cats had believed him.

.oOo.

Darkwish looked up at a smooth gray stone in the center of the camp. A white tom with a black stripe on his nose and black stripes down his back stood on it and his gaze swept across the cats in the patrol, finally resting on Darkwish.

"Who is this rogue? What is he doing here?" Badgerstar asked.

"My name is Arrow," Darkwish replied smoothly. "I was just passing through. I meant no harm to you or your Clan."

"Badgerstar, he demanded to speak with you," a silver warrior who Darkwish recognized as Moonleaf said.

"Oh? And why would that be Arrow?" Darkwish chose his words carefully. He knew from experience that Badgerstar was keener then you would expect and that if you said the wrong thing, then things would go wrong indeed.

"I need to learn how to fight!" Darkwish said in a convincing plea. "I was kicked out of my group and I have to get back in! Please teach me!" Badgerstar looked at him closely and nodded.

"As long as there's no trouble. One thing goes wrong and you're out of here," Badgerstar replied. His gaze was piercing. Darkwish could hardly refrain from smirking, which caused an awkward facial expression.

Badgerstar looked at him strangely. He then turned and whispered something to his deputy Goldenheart. The other tom nodded and said, "Arrow, we're going to have to have a warrior watch you at all times. We don't know what you're capable of yet, so I am appointing Cloudjaw to watch you first." Goldeheart walked away to do deputy duties and Darkwish cursed under his breath. He was careless and let a warrior (an experienced one at that) become his guardian.

A gray tom with a white muzzle walked up to him. "You're Arrow right? I'm Cloudjaw." The tom was older than most of the other cats; Darkwish assumed he was a senior warrior.

"Yep, that's me!" Darkwish said as happily as he could. Cloudjaw nodded slightly, as if he was only half paying attention. Darkwish turned to where he was looking and saw a pretty gray tabby slide out of the nursery. Cloudjaw walked over to her.

"Mistybreeze, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Father, I'm fine! You need to stop worrying so much!" She replied, affectionately butting his shoulder. "Goldenheart has asked me the same question over and over. Please don't you start as well!" Darkwish angled his ears towards the conversation. Kits? Out of the corner of his eye he could see her mildly swollen belly. He predicted that her kits would be born in about a moon. That was more than enough time to start gathering an army. After all, he would need in insider to take those kits for him… the younger recruits were the better.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Ambersky was still tense and huddled beside Darknight in the tree root. She admitted it was cramped in there, but she didn't really mind. Ambersky and Darknight had both heard pawsteps go past the tree ages ago, but neither wanted to get up, in case the cat was still there. Ambersky assumed that maybe there were other reasons too.

.oOo.

Ambersky and Darknight padded in silence for the walk back to the camp. She wanted to ask him what this was about, but he needed his brother around for it. Ambersky opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind and closed it.

Darknight looked at her suspiciously. "What?"

"Nothing," Ambersky replied. "It's just that this is a really awkward silence."

Darknight raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "Your opinion."

"Oh come on Darknight! This is as awkward for you as it is for me!" Ambersky said.

Darknight rolled his eyes. "Really? You don't even know me. You don't know if I even talk that much."

Ambersky stopped and narrowed her eyes. "You agree with me. I can tell. Your eyes betray you," she said after a moment. Darknight blinked in surprise.

"Really? You could tell?" he asked.

Ambersky laughed. "Of course I can! It's easy! All you do is find what's out of place in the cat's expression. Yours is your eyes because they should either be dancing with humor or be cold. But they weren't." She paused. "Why don't you try on me?" she suggested. "I know you want to."

Darknight sighed. "Fine. What do I do?"

"All you do is ask me a question. It has to be a 'yes' or 'no' type of question," Ambersky said. "Well come on! The grass won't grow any faster!" she said after a while. Darknight had no idea what to ask her. It had to be something hard to answer that would make her tell convincing. He swallowed and smiled a little.

"Okay. I've got it. Have you ever….."

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**And that was it! Sorry for the super, super late update! I apologize so, so much. Gahhhh! Sorry. I'm super stressed because I have this skit in class. I get to be Ponyboy form the Outsiders! Yay… I also have tests, reading, and these stupid short presentations. Also I'm upset that a lot of people are out of school while I still have like 1 week left. *sigh…***

**Now what do you guys think Darknight should ask Ambersky? It has to be a yes or no question, so choose wisely. –Mudkip :3**


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the late update. Very, very late update that's like 3 months late (no idea if it really is, it just feels like it). My computer decided to get sick, so it took a while to get fixed! I am sooo ready to continue this story again! Onward!**

**Chapter 6**

_Have I ever what? _Ambersky immediately thought when Darknight asked the question. He paused for a second, and opened his mouth to speak. Just as the first words began to come out, two warriors named Blackpool and Petalsky ran up.

"Ambersky! Please come quick!" Blackpool panted. The two looked as though they had been searching the whole forest looking for her.

Ambersky tipped her head to one side. "Why? What's wrong?"

Petalsky looked at Blackpool with sadness in her eyes. "Leafstrike… he's been attacked badly and something's wrong with him. Even Blossomstep doesn't know what's wrong," she said. Ambersky then remembered that Petalsky was Leafstrike's sister. She swallowed.

"Where is he?" Ambersky asked.

"Back at camp in the medicine den," replied Blackpool. Ambersky turned to head back to the camp but was stopped by Blackpool's voice. "Ambersky? Just… just be careful. He's a little unstable." Ambersky's face was almost expressionless, but she couldn't help but notice the slight shake that was running across her own body. She was terrified for Leafstrike and terrified of everything that was going on. Nothing made sense anymore, like life was moving on its own path, aware of everything, and it was dragging her with it against her will.

"I'll just let you go by yourself," Darknight said. "**You're** his friend, not me." Ambersky nodded, turned away from the other warriors. Leafstrike- well Leafstrike was her first friend. She had always hoped he would be her last too. She turned and ran back along the path towards camp, leaving the others behind. The path she was taking was one across a small clearing where the wind blew, so now she could have another excuse for the tears in her eyes.

.oOo.

There were red flashes everywhere. It was awful; he felt nauseated each time the flashes went by. His head hurt incredibly too. It was…. Unbearable. Leafstrike tried to let out a screech, only to find that his throat was dry. _Probably from the vomiting, _he thought vaguely.

"Hello? Leaf….Strike….. stay….awake….Please….try…." It was that voice from before; the voice that had echoed throughout his head the whole time since the attack. He had no idea what had attacked him, but it had hurt him badly. His vision was blurry and his stomach was turning. Leafstrike's breathing was ragged and uneven and he couldn't hear very well.

"Leaf…. Strike…. Are you…? Oh no! Is he dead? Blossomstep, tell me he's not dead!" It was **her** voice.

"Ambersky?" Leafstrike croaked out. He lifted his head and even through his blurry vision, he could see her golden pelt. Her amber eyes came into focus, but nothing else. Amber eyes….. Another spasm raced throughout his body. Amber eyes… That was all he saw. Her eyes turned red and cold and menacing, her pelt turned black…. Leafstrike shrieked again. _What is wrong with me? What happened to me?_ Leafstrike could recall a night-black pelt and glowing red eyes, like a nightmare it had stood in front of him, slashed at his chest and only drawing a little blood. That was enough to make it start.

"What's that? Yes, right there, across his chest?" Ambersky's voice said.

"I-I don't know. It looks like blood, but it won't wash off. I don't understand why though…" Blossomstep's voice sounded, her fear and anxiety radiating off in waves that even he could detect. "I'm going to the Starcliff tonight with the other medicine cats; they might know what to do about this."

"And if they don't?" Ambersky's voice sounded again.

"Then we have to cut things away. I can't bear to see him suffer anymore. He's in so much pain, you wouldn't believe it." Leafstrike gasped. Cut away? As in, kill? No….. Something told him that he wasn't supposed to be cut away. He couldn't be. He was too important. For now, he just had to stay alive and get his act together. He had to. _You're doing so very well already. I look forward to your work. Now you know what to do._ The pain began to ebb away slowly and was replaced by images of Blossomstep dead, Leafstrike on top of the Bigroot, commanding his own Clan, a black tom with blood red eyes. It was all coming together. This attack was a test given by his new master.

"Leafstrike! Are you alright?" The sensation faded and the thoughts exited his mind.

"I've been better, believe me," he said, seeing Ambersky clearly now. She smiled and purred.

"I'm glad you're not too injured to not be yourself," she said, her demeanor calm.

"Ambersky, I'm afraid you have to leave now. I have to go," Blossomstep said.

"Who will look after him?" she asked in reply.

"Well Willowcloud will be-" Leafstrike stood up, interrupting her. The two she-cats looked at him in surprise.

"What? I'm fine! I can take care of myself," he said. Ambersky looked concerned while Blossomstep looked doubtful.

"You were screeching your head off a minute ago! You think I'll let you just walk out of here?!" Blossomstep asked angrily. Leafstrike sighed internally. _I don't hurt, I really do feel fine! Just let me go… Was I really screaming a minute ago? It doesn't feel like it…._

"Trust me Leafstrike. Stay here and you'll be fine," Blossomstep said. Ambersky nodded to show she agreed.

"If Blossomstep is telling me that you're in pain and you're telling me you're not, I think you should stay here. She's generally more right than you about these kinds of things. Okay?"

Leafstrike sighed. If things weren't so complicated between them, then he might have argued. He just didn't know how he felt about her anymore and arguing might make things harder. He nodded and she smiled. "Thanks Leafstrike. You need to know your limits sometimes, isn't that right?" Ambersky purred.

.oOo.

"He was in so much pain today it was terrible to watch. No medicine I gave him helped at all!" Blossomstep said to Duskpool, the FrostClan medicine cat. She was a good listener and usually came up with good solutions to medical problems.

All Duskpool did was sigh. "I know you think I've come up with some cure Blossomstep, but I haven't. Today one of our warriors named Stormgaze was attacked too. He was screeching one minute-"

"-Then fine the next. The same thing has happened in DewClan as well." The two she-cats turned around and saw Raintail, the DewClan medicine cat. "I've heard there was one cat so bad in AshClan that Meadowsong couldn't come," he said sadly.

"I don't understand any of it! The weirdest part other than the miraculous recovery time is the Red Scar that the victim carries," Blossomstep said.

"It looks just like blood but it won't wash off. It's… part of the cat I guess," Raintail added.

Duskpool sighed. "I just want to speak with StarClan. Perhaps they will have the answer to our problems."

_StarClan. I wonder if that Jayfeather knows about this. Maybe I'll see him and Riverblaze again tonight. Maybe…Maybe they'll have the answer… _Blossomstep thought.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Jayfeather opened his eyes to the green and gold forest from before. He looked around for damage or any sign of an intruder. _What are you even thinking mousebrain?! This is another part of StarClan! There are no intruders here!_ he thought.

_Except you._

The two words rang through Jayfeather's head. Was he really an intruder? A cat had summoned him here, so there was nothing to be worried about. But… that last dream. The shaking ground and yowling cats; it couldn't help but make him suspicious of what was going on.

_You are not welcome here, tainted one._

Jayfeather ignored the voice and kept walking, hoping to find Riverblaze. Suddenly in the distance he heard screams of cats. Jayfeather bolted ahead, looking for the noise's source.

_You cannot save them, one of many Clans. Your blood is corrupted and you are less powerful than you make yourself out to be. It is a shame that you were one of the Three. A blind cat that is also Half-Clan is not meant to exist in the world of the strong, of the pure! _

Jayfeather's heart sped up a little after hearing this. Whatever this voice was, it was all in his head. Who else but his own ancestors know of his bloodline?

"Jayfeather!" whispered a voice from some bushes beside him. Jayfeather stopped running and looked around. "It's me, Blossomstep! I'm with Scorchfur and Riverblaze too!" The voice paused. "Don't just stand there, get in!" Jayfeather leaped into the bush and found exactly who he had been told was there. He sighed with relief.

"What's going on? Why are there cats being attacked?" Jayfeather asked in a whisper. He looked around and saw Riverblaze with a torn ear, Scorchfur with bloody paws and Blossomstep with a swollen eye. "Who's attacking you?"

The three cats looked around at each other and nodded. "We don't know. That's why we called you here," said Riverblaze.

"We've already discussed the matter with AshClan's leader Emberstar and he will let you go with him. Oh, I hope this plan works!" Jayfeather saw a dark gray tom sitting next to Blossomstep. He looked beat up as well, sporting a large scratch down his flank. Jayfeather could tell it wasn't infected, but deep enough to become so.

"What plan?"

"Jayfeather, we need insider information. Cats all over the place have been suffering pain and then feel fine after a second or two. We don't know what's causing this, but we need you to find out. None of the other medicine cats have a clue," Riverblaze said. Her gaze drifted to the cats beside him. Jayfeather noticed a bit of movement from behind the gray tom and saw another cat. This one was a white she-cat.

"What?! Are you crazy? I live in another Clan that's probably well over one hundred eagle lengths away! I can't just go back and forth as I please!" Jayfeather hissed in alarm. These cats were asking the impossible!

"Well, you can dream yourself over here, can't you?" Jayfeather nodded at Scorchfur's words. "We found a way to get you to dream yourself over here when it's daytime over here. When you dream in your Clan, it's early morning over here. If you were to go back with the medicine cats, then you could stay until about sunset. Then you could go back to your Clan and wake up, ready to go."

"I- You do realize you're asking a blind cat to go and spy for you? Please. This is all some big joke isn't it? Isn't it?" Scorchfur shook his large head.

"You can see in dreams."

Jayfeather gasped. His fighting might be awkward and clumsy in the real world but this would be like the incident with Half Moon! He could see and fight and hunt without anyone correcting him!

"AshClan is most like your WindClan, so keep that in mind. Their territory is mostly grassland and their hunting techniques are very similar to WindClan's," Riverblaze said. "In order to get there, you just need to hold onto AshClan's medicine cat, Duskpool, as she starts to fade. I wish you luck Jayfeather."

The cats around him started to fade. He looked at the only other she-cat, the white one, and grabbed onto her scruff. She looked at him in disgust and then together, the two of them disappeared.

"Please be safe Jayfeather. You helped Half Moon out, now we beg for you to help us."


End file.
